somaesthetics_in_artsfandomcom-20200214-history
Somaestetyka a hermeneutyka
Do zaprezentowanego poniżej przyczynku (bo tak należałoby nazwać tę notatkę) przydatne nam będą dwie podstawowe tezy, które ograniczą zakres omawianego problemu i jednocześnie wyznaczą sposób jego przedstawienia: Teza 1: SomaestetykaSomaesthetics https://sites.google.com/site/somaesthetics/home (dostęp 17.05.2013) jest nauką kognitywną. Jest to oczywiście teza pod wieloma względami dyskusyjna. Niepewne pozostaje, czy projekt somaestetyczny Shustermana traktować należy jako naukę (z tego chociażby względu, że zawiera ona w sobie elementy praktyki oparte na zjawiskach zbliżonych bardziej do sztuki, niż do działalności naukowej), wątpliwości budzi również zaliczenie tego projektu do nauk kognitywnych. Jeżeli jednak zgodzilibyśmy się, za Shustermanem, że ciało może być narzędziem poznania i że może również służyć za pewien poznawczy model, to somaestetyka może zostać potraktowana jako specyficzny namysł nad procesami kognitywnymi. Teza 2: Szeroko rozumiana kognitywistyka zawiera w sobie elementy hermeneutyczne. O związkach obu dziedzin przeczytać możemy w artykule Shauna Gallaghera, Hermeneutyka i nauki kognitywneAvant.edu.pl http://avant.edu.pl/wp-content/uploads/SGallahger-HiNK.pdf (dostęp 20.05.2013)., którego autor stara się pokazać naukę o umyśle jako współzależną od nauki o interpretacji i rozumieniu. Słuszne wydaje się również rozpoznanie Gallaghera, który stwierdza, że często rezultaty poznawcze uzyskiwane przez kognitywistów nie odbiegają daleko od wyników hermeneutów, posługujących się metodami filozofii. Jeżeli zgodzimy się z powyższymi stwierdzeniami, dostrzec możemy wynikającą z nich myśl o bliskości projektu somaestetyki i hermeneutycznej tradycji interpretacji. Zbliżenie obydwu dyscyplin wydaje się zresztą pożądane z dwóch przynajmniej powodów: po pierwsze somaestetyka ma szansę pełnić rolę pewnej nauki pośredniczącej pomiędzy naukami fizjologicznymi i kognitywnymi (w tym zakresie, w jakim zajmują się one fizykalnymi aspektami umysłu) i po drugie – dzięki somaestetyce bardziej jasne stają się klasyczne hermeneutyczne pojęcia, takie jak „niwelowanie dystansu” czy też „fuzja horyzontów”. Innymi słowy hermeneutyka może dzięki somaestetyce stać się nie tylko filozofią, operującą bardzo wydoskonaloną metodą, której jednak niemalże nie da się zastosować w badaniu literatury, ale również zespołem całkiem konkretnych wskazówek, z których literaturoznawstwo może skorzystać. Przyjrzyjmy się fragmentowi tekstu znanego hermeneuty, Luigiego Pareysona, w którym opisuje on „wykonanie” dzieła sztuki. Biorąc za przykład wysiłek twórczy aktorów i muzyków, stwierdza on: "Ich praca polega nie tylko na rozszyfrowaniu symbolicznego, konwencjonalnego zapisu, przekazującego dzieło kartce papieru czy pięciolinii, ani na przedstawieniu widzom dzieła tak, by im ułatwić czy zasugerować jakąś drogę dostępu, lecz przede wszystkim na tym, by sprawić, iż dany kompleks realnych dźwięków, wypowiedzianych słów, gestów i ruchów, wynikających z ich wykonania, będzie samym dziełem w jego pełnej i zupełnej rzeczywistości."L. Pareyson, Estetyka. Teoria formatywności, przeł. K. Kasia, Kraków 2009, s. 243. Niemalże do tego samego rodzaju „wykonania” utworu nawiązuje w odniesieniu do literatury Edward Balcerzan, w swoim tekście Koncert poetycki''E. Balcerzan, ''Koncert poetycki, „Teksty” 1/1972, s. 20-34., w którym opisuje budowanie relacji między artystą odczytującym utwór poetycki i publicznością. Przywołuję ten właśnie tekst, ponieważ został on opublikowany w pierwszym numerze „strukturalistycznego” czasopisma „Teksty”. Zarówno spostrzeżenia Pareysona jak i Balcerzana znajdują się zaskakująco blisko somaestetycznej teorii Shustermana. To dlatego dla filozofa tak istotny jest rap, jako nie tylko gatunek muzyczny, ale też sposób „użycia” tekstu literackiegoPor. R. Shusterman, Estetyka pragmatyczna. Żywe piękno i refleksja nad sztuką, przeł. A. Chmielewski i in., Wrocław 1998. Somaestetycznym zagadnieniom muzyki poświęcono również osobny numer czasopisma „Action, Criticism, and Theory for Music Education”, który dostępny jest w całości na stronie http://act.maydaygroup.org/php/archives_v9.php#9_1 (dostęp 29.05.2013). - odnajduje on w muzyce typu „hip-hop” formę pośrednią, umożliwiającą przejście od tekstu jako pewnego systemu do jego własności „cielesnych”, czyli dostępnych innemu rodzajowi doświadczenia, niż tylko lektura. Podany powyżej przykład pokazuje, że somaestetyka może wypełnić te miejsca w refleksji hermeneutycznej, które opierają się interpretacji opartej jedynie na zabiegach analityczno-teoretycznych. Ciało, które Shusterman słusznie uważa za jedną z najbardziej uniwersalnych kategorii poznawczych może na różne sposoby interferować ze strukturą tekstu literackiego. Wydaje się, że kilka takich interferencji można wymienić: *ciało można rozumieć jako tekst. Dobrym przykładem wizualnym byłby tu znany film Pillow bookPillow book, reż. Peter Greenaway, 1996., w którym na ciałach poszczególnych postaci dosłownie zapisywane są zdania. Konotacji takiego ujęcia ciała może być zresztą znacznie więcej – od teatru, zwłaszcza pantomimy, po różnego rodzaju sztuki związane z performance, czy nawet gesty sędziowskie. *tekst można pojmować jako ciało. Może się to wydawać zaskakujące, ale przecież nawet tak banalny już dziś tekst jak zapis treści strony internetowej wyróżnia się w języku HTML nie inaczej jak właśnie przez wstawienie dwóch znaczników . Rozumienie tekstu w kategoriach ciała może również wiązać się z próbami eksperymentalnych interpretacji tekstów literackich: do pomyślenia jest rekonstrukcja niektórych przynajmniej zdarzeń opowiedzianych w literaturze i doświadczenie ich „na własnej skórze”. *ciało jako komponent interpretacji. Tego rodzaju współgranie ciała i tekstu wydaje się najbliższe koncepcji Shustermana – skoro nasza świadomość jest swego rodzaju świadomością „cielesną”, to wydaje się, że interesujące byłoby określenie również cielesnych warunków lektury czy tworzenia tekstów. Zwłaszcza ten ostatni element przeszedł dość znaczące zmiany w XX wieku: od czasów, kiedy pisało się w dowolnej niemal postawie, przez okres popularności maszyn do pisania i komputerów stacjonarnych, które wymuszały postawę siedzącą, po czasy współczesne, gdy często piszemy tylko jednym palcem, przesuwając go po ekranie tabletu i nie używając żadnych dodatkowych narzędzi. Wydaje się, że wiele jeszcze możliwości kryje się w potencjalne fuzji somaestetyki i teorii interpretacji. Z pewnością jednak wziąć należy również pod uwagę pewne zagrożenia. Otóż hermeneutyka w ujęciu Ricoeura i Gadamera stara się unikać wyjaśnień genetycznych. Tymczasem somaestetyka zawiera dość wyraźne implikacje genetyczne, podobnie zresztą jak współczesne nauki kognitywne. Nie jest to sytuacja komfortowa pod względem poznawczym: błędy genetyzmu, mimo, że tak stare, nie straciły nic ze swojej aktualności i wciąż, jak się wydaje, można odnajdywać teksty, które utrudniają przerzucenie mostu pomiędzy somą twórcy i powstałym w wyniku działania tejże utworem literackim. Niemniej jednak somaestetyka wydaje się możliwa do zaaplikowania na gruncie współczesnej nauki o literaturze, przynajmniej jako teoria „średniego zasięgu”. Przypisy